


Mini-us

by idontshipiyatch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: “Sheesh, I hope our kids won’t be as stubborn as you or I’m never gonna make it.”Jinyoung immediately stops moving and you meet his wide eyes with a curious eyebrow quirked with a tint of confusion, and grow somewhat sheepish under his suddenly very attentive gaze when you mumble, “What?”
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Kudos: 15





	Mini-us

Caught up in your computer screen, you don't hear Jinyoung walk in until he suddenly grabs your shoulder, successfully stirring one of those embarrassingly high pitched yelps he loves to make fun of you with.

"Yah! You're trying to give me a heart attack?" you groan, hand on your heart as you sigh out from the scare.

The gleam in his eyes is the opposite of apologetic as he lays down next to you on the bed, “Sorry,” he grins, and you squint in his direction with the pretense of a glare, lips pursed in a pout before moving to flick him on the forehead, but he grabs your wrist before you can land the vengeful hit.

“Nuh-uh, none of that,” he says with a smug little headshake, and for a second you think he’s going to scold you, but his mouth curves up in a smirk and he adds, “You’re terrible at finger flicks, you’d hurt yourself more than me.”

Gasping at the statement, you snatch your wrist back and scooch away from him, only stopping when your back bumps into the pillows resting at the head of the bed, and poke your tongue out before shoving your laptop on your thigh, high enough to hide him behind the screen.

“Aw, honey, don’t be like that,” he cooes as he slides next to you, but you ignore him, foolishly hoping your resolve will hold, but it only takes him a few minutes of whispering sweet-filled teases as he peppers kisses along your arm for your defenses to crumble.

Your surrender makes him giggle and you’d use it to get your revenge, but he pulls you under him as soon as you close your laptop making you squeak, and the noise gives you the high score in embarrassment so you can’t make fun of him for it anymore.

In spite of a missed opportunity to tease him, the pout curving your lips struggles to hold on when he starts tickling you, and you breaths hiccup from laughing when you groan out a half-hearted complaint, “Sheesh, I hope our kids won’t be as stubborn as you or I’m never gonna make it.”

Jinyoung immediately stops moving and you meet his wide eyes with a curious eyebrow quirked with a tint of confusion, and grow somewhat sheepish under his suddenly very attentive gaze when you mumble, “What?”

Resting his forearms on each side of your head, he hovers above you and leans in, the shadow of a grin hiding at the corners of his lips.

“Our kids?” he says, tilting his head, and your mouth opens to let out a contrite puff, “Ah, yeah, I, uh-” You exhale with a shaky laugh. “I know we never talked about it, but I just... in my head we-” you pause, a little hesitant, but he hums, nudging you to continue. “In my head, we have a family together.” Meeting his eyes, your voice is steady again when you add, “We’ve been together for two years, but I don’t care if it seems short in the grand scheme of things, I like what we have and I know spending the rest of my life with you, and hopefully one or two mini-us, is what I want.”

He chuckles at your comment and pecks the tip of your nose before lowering his attention to your lips for a deeper kiss.

The specks of happiness gleaming in the tender brown after you part make you mirror the soft grin etched on his face, and you loop your arms around his neck, fingertips tracing the curve of his nape.

“I’d like one or two mini-us too,” he says, voice dripping with amused fondness, and this time you’re the one pulling him in for another kiss.

Hands traveling to your waist, he uses the grip to hold you still as he slowly starts grinding against you, making you gasp in his mouth, and his breath sets off goosebumps down your neck when he trails up the skin.

Stopping by the shell of your ear, he presses a kiss on the spot below it and whispers, “Let’s get started on making the mini-us then.”

**Author's Note:**

> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 🖼️ [story moodboard](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_s58wZhm2Z/)  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D


End file.
